


Desperation

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just from a kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

Title: Desperation  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: C/A  
Crossover Angel/Buffy  
Email: Romance  
Summary: Lysa suggested that I post my drabbles from the writing prompts which of course I am doing to improve my writing so this is Lesson 3 kissing.  
Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: The characters in the Angel verse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made I am just poor and the song doesn't belong to me either.  
Distribution: Let me know  
Feedback: Yes please!

Thank you for Lysa for beta'ing this and all the work she has done to help me improve my writing

Angel slammed her against the wall as soon as the word left her mouth.

Goodbye.

In her eyes he could see that there was nothing he could do. Cordy's mind had been made up. The thought of never seeing her again, that smile lighting up his night, the jokes and, of course, the sarcastic comments. It was too much for him to bear, to really even consider.

His mouth slanted over hers, attacking it. Strong hands roamed her shapely body, touching the silky material at her waist before sliding up to touch a firm breast, kneading it gently and feeling the nipple harden beneath his fingers.

A soft moan sounded, her mouth parting beneath his. He thrust his tongue into it memorising every single texture and taste. Long delicate fingers gripped at his shoulders. Her tongue fought with his, both with need and desperation knowing that this was going to be the only time that this could happen.

He pulled his mouth away and started to kiss across her check until reaching her ear, nipping at the lobe.

Angel's breath danced across her ear as he whispered, "Don't leave me." Cordy's body, pinned against the wall, shivered with excitement.

"I have to." Her voice was full of pain and resignation.

The End


End file.
